


The Loud House: Dirty Language Loud

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Find out which Loud has the dirtiest language,





	The Loud House: Dirty Language Loud

“And Luna, you have the dirtiest language of us all.” said Lincoln.  
-FLASH BACK-  
Luna looked at Lori. “Your just a stupid dyke.” Lori said walking away. 

“Oh, yea! At least I’m not a fucking whore!”Luna called after her.  
\- END OF FLASH BACK-

Lily waddled in to the room. Luna leaned down. “C’mon, Lily! Say Lori’s a slut.”

Lily started talking. “Wori’s af sluf.” “Yay, Lily!”

Luna stood up. “What where we talking about ?” 

Lisa shook her head. “We where saying that you have the dirtiest vocabulary.”

“Oh. That makes a lot of sense.”


End file.
